The Fine Art of Conversation
The Fine Art of Conversation is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Arthur attends a truce meeting between Colonel Favours and Rains Fall, where Rains Fall hopes to negotiate peace. Story While in camp, Arthur comes across Trelawny preparing to leave camp again. Trelawny assures Arthur that he'll be back, but Arthur tells him he should just leave and not come back, because everything is over. Arthur gives Trelawny his blessing to leave, and after thanking Arthur, he leaves. Rains Fall then arrives and tells Arthur of a potential peace treaty. He then asks Arthur to come with Charles Smith and help keep the peace. With some persuasion by Charles, Arthur agrees to go and the three ride out. Upon arriving, approach a nearby table where the talks are to be held. However, during the discussion, Arthur begins coughing heavily from his advanced Tuberculosis, causing Colonel Favours to ask a soldier to take Arthur to a nearby tent and get him some water. While waiting, Arthur overhears a conversation between two soldiers, revealing that Colonel Favors plans to put Captain Monroe on trial for treason and hang him. Arthur is then led back to the table, where talks have broken down. Rains Fall gets up to leave, and Monroe is angered by how the meeting was unproductive. Colonel Favours then ordered him to be arrested, accusing him or gross insubordination, disobeying an order, and treason. However, Arthur and Charles take a soldier hostage, and make a transfer of the soldier for Monroe. Charles takes Monroe, while Arthur backs up to his horse and lets go of the man as he quickly gets on and rides off. They try to escape but Monroe's horse is shot out from under him. Arthur quickly runs into some nearby trees and kills the incoming soldiers to protect Monroe. After clearing the area, Monroe mounts Arthur's horse, and Arthur rides with Charles, fending off more pursuing soldiers. They eventually reach Emerald Station, and Arthur apologizes for the loss of Monroe's military career, and gives him some money. Monroe boards a train and Charles leaves. Arthur then has a coughing fit and meets either Sister Calderón, who is going to Mexico or Orville Swanson, who is leaving the gang. Both will try to comfort Arthur. After this they board the train and leave. Gold Medal Objectives * Kill a pursuer's horse during the escape. * Complete within 9 minutes and 30 seconds. * Complete with at least 75% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Numerous U.S. Army soldiers - Killed by Arthur Morgan and Charles Smith during the escape. *Jackson (optional) - Can be killed by Arthur after his release. Notes * At the end of this mission, Arthur interacts with either Orville Swanson or Mother Superior Calderón depending on if "Of Men and Angels" has been completed or not. If this mission is replayed in the PC version regardless of whether or not the Strangers mission was completed, Swanson will appear at the end by default. * Once this mission is completed, Reverend Swanson and Josiah Trelawny will no longer be at camp. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 77 - The Fine Art of Conversation Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 74 - The Fine Art of Conversation Replay & Gold Medal File:Arthur's Confession in Red Dead Redemption 2 All Dialogues Navigation de:Die Kunst der Konversation ru:Тонкое искусство переговоров Category:Redemption II Missions